Blind translation
by le.clarius
Summary: He wanted Arthur to feel the same feeling. He wanted him to feel the same hurt. Oneshot. USUK, slight FrUK. FIXED!


_Why did you do it?_

_Because I wanted to._

_Really? Does your heart really say so?_

…_Shut up!_

. . .

**BLIND**

Disclaimer: Hetalia belong to Hidekaz Himaruya. I own nothing…

Warning: Human!AU. Human names used. OOC-ness. Yaoi. Blood. Characters' death.

. . .

Blood.

The viscous scarlet liquid still stained the blade, dripping down from its pointed end. Its silvery, shiny surface shone in the faint moonlight from outside the window. A hand was gripping said blade tightly, and from behind the shadows a pair of eyes stared coldly at a body lying limply right in front of him. Yet the owner of those same cold eyes stared on calmly, as if the whole scene unfurled in front of him never happened.

_Alfred, you're insane! Stop it, you git!_

_No, you're wrong. I'm not insane, I know what I'm doing._

That eerie laughter echoed in his ears. Did that laugh belong to him? He doesn't recall ever laughing like that. Despite the laughter perpetually echoing in his ears, everything was silent, save for the breeze sweeping throughout the room. Blowing softly, as if blaming him for this chaotic mess.

He slowly brought the blade towards his face. He scrutinized the blade, seeing a pair of icy blue eyes reflected back towards him amidst the red stain of the blood. Had his eyes always been like that? Had it been, why did it have a different air to it? He had never seen, let alone felt, a coldness that biting from within himself.

Those cerulean blue eyes slowly closed. He felt nothing, empty. His body stood straight and still, barely a movement was made.

Where were his feelings, his heart? He couldn't feel anything, even if he tried. Shouldn't he be hurt? Shouldn't he be crying? Had all his feelings left him?

_Where are you going?_

_I just wanted to go and visit Francis. Is there any problem with that?_

_Yes. It is a problem, for me._

Behind his closed eyelids, that day rewound itself like a mini movie with his eyelids as the screen. The small of Arthur's back shrinking with the distance as he left, his slowly fading footsteps... His figure, slowly swallowed by the cold white mist.

He remembered the chill inside him. A chill he never knew before, yet at the same time it was a blazing inferno, choking him, burning him down to the point he was blind to his own feelings.

_Can't you just stay here?_

_Why do I have to? You can take care of yourself, right?_

_That... I-_

_Ah, I have to get going- Francis is waiting for me._

That man always went away. Even when he needed him. And it's always another person's name, another name but his. And he doesn't like it- not one bit. He wants Arthur- all of Arthur for himself. And no, he's not going to share. Is he being too greedy? He doesn't give a damn- not anymore.

But why did he have to go? Did he not know how it feels when your heart is sliced into two, pierced by knives? A heart now filled with raw anger, fury and rage, a heart swallowed by darkness even to the smallest nook and cranny- for the small scrap of light brightening it has gone.

_Just who exactly is this 'Francis' guy?_

_Hm... He's a friend of mine._

_Really? Are you telling me the truth?_

_Tell me, what reason do I have to lie to you?_

He can't have him like how he used to. Arthur always left him- until he finally slipped out of his grasp completely. Away from his embrace, and even further from his side.

He wants them to share like they used to. A broken heart. He wanted Arthur to feel the same things that he felt. Arthur has to experience the same pain. Yes, he had to know how it hurt him!

_Sorry, Alfred. I can't stay with you tonight._

_Why?_

_I have to be at Francis'. He's got a problem._

_...If you say so._

A twin pair of blue orbs blinked open slowly. His chest rose and fell in synchronisation with the night breeze. The stare held in them started to change- from completely unfeeling to overflowing with them. But it is not what he had wished for.

Finally, the long-awaited feeling rushed back into him. Why did it take forever to feel it? His chest suddenly hurt, a crushing, choking pain. To lose someone, is this how it felt? Bitter, wounded, hurt and upset. Was this the sorrow which should have shown up earlier? Was this the regret?

_What is it, Alfred?_

_There's something I have to tell you, old man._

_Don't you call me that, you git! But what is it that you have to say?_

_...I love you._

He laughed. A pathetic laugh for himself. Oh, the abundance of irony in his life! Slowly but surely, he felt tears pooling in those same blue orbs, threatening to spill over the brim. And the laughter was beginning to be drowned by short, choking sobs, his cheeks wet with a very familiar liquid which had been his company for months- the tears accompanying him every time Arthur left him.

He carefully bent down, kneeling beside the now lifeless body. He reached for Arthur's hands, his own shaking and trembling as he picked up the equally lifeless hand. He brought it to his lips, kissing the back of the hand which was beginning to turn cold.

_I love you too, Alfred._

Entwining his fingers together with Arthur's fingers, he picked up that same blade he had been holding on to. Positioning it in front of his still beating heart; one he knew would also come to a halt, he felt the corner of his lips tugging up into a smile.

_Don't leave me alone- I'm scared..._

_It's alright. We'll be together, right?_

With one strong jab, he rammed the blade, still soiled with the blood of his beloved, straight into his heart. As he felt his eyes slowly shutting for the last time, his smile widened further as he felt the pain in his chest. His body dropped on top of Arthur. As he felt the last of the pain ebb away, he barely registered the mop of Arthur's ash-blonde hair sweep across his face. And with that, he felt nothing more. And all was still, engulfed by the darkness of the night, save for the same breeze blowing over the two.

_...Always together, that's how you always put it. But why did you leave? No matter. Because now, we're completely inseparable. Not anymore. Right... Arthur?_

((owari))

Well, a whole bunch thanks going to icy-piyo21 for fixing this translation. You're simply awesome! XD

Mind to review?

-gk


End file.
